Love At First Pup
Summary Ranger thinks back to the day he met Ace Sorensen when they met well all be revealed in this episode Characters * Ranger * Ace Sorensen * Danny (Flashback) * Ryder (Flashback) * Monty (Flashback) * Skye (Flashback) * Katie (Flashback) * Cali (Flashback) * Mr Porter * Night Ryder (Mentioned) Transcript (Title has Ace Sorensen on it with hearts on it as well) Ace Sorensen:Love At First Pup. (We black out and open to Mr.Porter's Cafe Ace and Ranger are there having lunch) Ranger:Boy that was some really fine food. Ace:Yes it was Ranger. Yes it was. (Mr Porter comes over with a milkshake) Mr Porter:Here's the milkshake for two you ordered Ranger. Ranger:Thanks mr Porter. (Gives it and leaves) Ace:Boy this has been a really nice date. Ranger:I'll say.Zack's with his pups and Katie.No missions. Nothing Bad. Ace:Do you remember when we first met? Ranger:Yeah I do. Ace:Me too. (They suck their drink) Ace:It started from my point of view. (Flashback happens) Ace:(VO)Me and Skye were having a flying companion to see who can go the highest. Skye:I got you now Ace! Ace:Correction it is I who has you! (Do loop-D-loop Skye spins around) (They land and Ace gets out of Amelia) Ace:That was awesome. Skye:You bet it was (Goes ruff ruff and jumps up in the air and twirls) (Pup-pad rings) Ace:Ace Sorensen here. Ryder:Ace I need you to come to the top of the lookout. Ace:(To Skye)How bout lunch? Skye:Sure but let's go see what Ryder wants. Ace:I hope it's noting to be bad about. (Scene Changer:Skye's Badge) (They come up in the elevator exit it) Ace:Ryder before you say anything let me say.... (A boy turns around like Talon did when Penny came in on Inspector Gadget he has a dreamy smile this looks like Ryder only with black leather clothes Ace looks at him as romantic music plays it stops the boy looks at Skye who turned it off) (Cuts to Ace the real Ryder walks up to her) Ryder:I'd like you to meet my brother. (Cuts to Ranger) Ranger:Hey pretty girl I'm Ranger. What's your name? (Cuts to Ace who giggles) Ace:I'm pretty...Ace....(Giggles again) Hi. (Cuts to Skye who puts her paw on her face and sighs then back to Ace who snaps out of her lovestrucked trance) Ace:(Snaps out of it)Wait. Who are you? (To Ryder)Who is he? And how come you're not thinking he's Night Ryder? Ryder:I'll show you. (Pulls out a family album) Ryder:Here's our first baby picture.(Turns to another one)And here I am at the junior fighting tournament.(Turns to another) And here's Ranger leaving for the academy. Ace:You were in collage? Ranger:Oh no no. The army academy. Ace:But that's illegal. Ryder:Well the army were looking for new recruits so they found Ranger to be it. Ranger:True that Zack! (Fist bumps each other and laughs) Ace:Zack? Ryder:My full name is Zack Ryder Jr. And my ring name is Zack Smooth Ryder Jr. Ace:I didn't know you were a boxer. Ryder:Nobody knew. Ranger:I'm a pilot in the Army. my jet's called Wolfman Jester. Ace:Mine's Amelia. Ranger:After the female pilot who disappeared? Ace:You know it! Ranger:I'm smart you know. Ace:Really? Ranger:Yup. Ryder:He's more Brians then brawns. Ranger:I'm still pretty strong. (Ace feels his arm) Ace:Feel a little muscle there. (Flexes his muscles causing Ace to blush) Ace:You're so sexy. Ranger:You know it. Wanna go get some lunch? Ace:Sure. (Scene Changer:PAW Patrol badge at the Soda Shop they are alone at a table) Ryder:There so cute together. Danny:I don't like it. Monty:Yeah I like Ace. Danny:No I like her! Monty:Go jump off a cliff! Danny:Alright I'll do just that! Katie:Please Danny don't. Ryder:let him do it it's the only way he'll learn. Katie:Well I think they are cute together like us. In fact I didn't know you had a brother and you were a boxer or you're name was Zack Ryder Jr or... Ryder:That's too many questions Katie. Katie:Sorry. Wanna go see a movie? Ryder:Sure. (They leave) Ace:Maybe we could go out. you know like you and me. Ranger:Sure. (Scene Changer:PAW Patrol badge) Ranger:And she was.... We were down at the beach and I was fixing my muscles wearing a black tank top she was wearing a blue bikini and..... Ryder:Sounds like you had a good date. Ranger:Yeah and tomorrow....(Shows him a ring) I'm gonna ask her to be mine. Ryder:Good luck. (The next day Ace walks around the beach) Ranger:(As he appears from behind her)Hi pretty Ace. (She turns to face him) (Rubs his hair back and acts like he's got a muscle) Ranger:Can't stay away can you Ace? Ace:No I can't. Ranger:Look I want you to....I don't know how to say this but.....Would you be my girlfriend? Ace:Yes I would. (They kiss each other we pan over to Katie Danny Ryder Skye and Monty who are all disgusted) Skye:Oh come on! Ryder:This is a kid show for god sake! Katie:You gotta be kidding me! Monty:I'm supost to do that with her! Danny:Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! Skye:Kind of like how I was hitting on Scooby-Doo and then Chase was mad. Ryder:I think we'd all like to forget that. So who wants to go to the Lookout and watch Ruffy-Ruff and the Clue Kids? (They all cheer for it and we end flashback) Ranger:And I remember too. Ace:And I still got the ring you gave me. (Shows it on the engagement finger) Ranger:You're only engaged to my love me which is to you Ace. Ace:Correct-a-mondo. I love you Ranger Ryder. Ranger:I love you too Ace Sorensen. (We iris on them with a heart ending the episode) Category:Season 5 Category:Valentine's Day Episodes